User blog:Johndoe-m9/Rosetta Pierre (Newmark)
Backstory: Rozetta Pierre was born in January 1st, 1992 via mitochondria cells by Denise Daniels, who hoped to evolve the human race, but it was claimed by Rozetta herself that she gained sentience as an old star that began to see the entire universe changing at a fast rate. During these 10 years, ROZETTA was given artificial intelligence machines which increased her IQ and was placed in dangerous places for Denise to look over. At the end, Denise labeled her as a “failed experiment” before moving on to other plans. Rozetta became hapless and in poverty as a result, wanting to kill her mother, but is unable to do to physically or mentally. Fortunately, Joe Warren, who was starting college at the time, helped Rozetta from her misfortune and put her under his wing. Initially starting at 4th grade at age 11, ROZETTA was smart enough to rise up to elementary school, middle school, and high school before going to university at age 14. There, she made 4 friends, which include Warren, Christian Bateman, Julia Brine, and Louis Leroux, all together made Ad Astra, which had a purpose of eliminating the weak for the strong to take over. After graduation, Rozetta started her company, DreamLife, as an extension to her “superior” beliefs. During her reign, Rozetta had discovered that she had a mysterious Stand and Daniels had one too. In 2013, Daniels confronted Rozetta, wanting to finish her off way before as she knew about her Stand by stalking her. Rozetta put up a fair fight against Daniels as her Stand is physically powerful, but the psychopath managed to blow up her household in the last second, seemingly killing Rozetta. However, Rozetta, now known as ROZETTA, managed to survive and retreated to a castle a few of her contacts built to heal her wounds, while she sent out robot clones of her to ensure that the public knows she’s alive. Over these 5 years, ROZETTA’s empire expanded secretly all across the US due to her mysterious and charismatic appearance as she begins to learn more about her Stand’s power and spy on the Grimsborough Police Department while visiting her colleagues in secret. Eventually, ROZETTA learned that her Stand has the ability to stop time and possibly evolve into something more powerful and dubbed it, “Eyes of Heaven”. With the team now on her tracks, ROZETTA has made a decision of defeating them herself. “''Do you understand nothing? The powers of Eyes of Heaven can never be surpassed nor rivaled, even your King Platinum’s fists are... USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!!!” - ROZETTA ROZETTA ('ロゼッタ'; formerly Rozetta Pierre (Daniels)/Andromeda); Age: 26 (human form; as old as a star chronologically), Height: 6'5" (originally 5'7"), Weight: 194 lbs/231 lbs (originally 127 lbs), Blood: S+ (originally O-) (Former) Occupation(s): DreamLife CEO, Ad Astra Leader, Inventor, IPear Intern, Criminal Mastermind, Heaven Fanatic, Stand User Appearance: After continuously developing with Eyes of Heaven’s abilities, ROZETTA’s physical structure has increased, appearing much taller, athletic and muscular than the heroes. She wears a blue shoulderless jacket with a yellow shirt over a black tank top. She also wears two golden armbands with red inscription that reads "AD" on the right and "ASTRA" on the left and several colored rings that has the names of her cronies. ROZETTA's hair has slightly grown during her time in isolation and has indigo streaks on the ends of her hair along with three diagonal white lines on her frontal head. ROZETTA also wears a green headband with a heart along with purple and gray spiral patterned pants with two white star symbols on her knees and orange sneakers. Additionaly, ROZETTA has the Gear System implanted into her body with the Power Gear on her arms, Speed Gear on her legs, Intelligence Gear on her neck, Agility Gear on her spine, and the Emotion Gear on her temple and her aura is blue. Upon merging with the incomplete Meteor Gear along with Jordan Jones’ heart that she took and absorbing her mother’s blood, ROZETTA has now grown more muscular and has removed her headband, jacket, shirt, rings, and Gears from the damage she obtained, revealing her tank top that exposes her back with a blue swirling eye tattoo similar to DreamLife’s symbol imprinted on it. ROZETTA now sports a homicidal look, wears green lipstick, has her eyebrows, sideburns, and strands of hair joined together, forming a white five pointed star on her forehead, and her indigo streaks being tied into three ponytails while her hair is oriented upwards. She now has fiery blue eyes, black longer fingernails, several scars on her body from removing her Gear System in favor for the Meteor Gear, and a red and yellow C on her tank top that surrounds the Meteor Gear on her chest. After completing the Meteor Gear by “awakening” Eyes of Heaven, ROZETTA’s scars slowly heal and her aura is now purple. The C on her tank top is now a blue O and has other letters in a vertical position, forming the word, “ROZETTA”. She leaves behind blue afterimages whenever she moves in her frozen time and glows out a purple-blue aura. She also moves in white streaks of light thanks to her Stand’s evolution. Personality: Upon her real return, ROZETTA has now disowned her humanity (hence the lack of surname and capitalization of her given name and given that she was an experiment born in a lab) and retains much of her intellectual and megalomaniacal self, seeing herself as the one who will achieve (her own) “heaven” with or without her comrades without anything like the “puppeteer” getting in her way. She has become more calm and calculating and takes on a laissez-faire approach, wanting to stay away from the team to regain strength while sending out agents to kill them. ROZETTA also sneers at their abilities, taunting most of the team fighting her of their weaknesses and bypassing their abilities to defeat them, and dislikes being regarded or compared as the neohumans and her biological mother, Denise Daniels, sneering at them too and comparing them to the team. Likewise, ROZETTA shows no remorse or enjoyment of collateral damage caused by her, justifying it's the others' fault for staying in her way. However, ROZETTA shows signs of empathy, as shown by her constant hesitation and silence when she is reminded about family before quickly dropping the subject. It is unknown that ROZETTA feels genuine love to people, but considering her relationships with Scott Morris and Sara Pandit, and her charismatic flirting with other characters, ROZETTA is shown to be bisexual. Despite her conforming to Ad Astra’s beliefs, ROZETTA actually wants to find happiness and love in her life after it was taken away by her mother, but she doesn’t find it much relevant to her due to her current goals of achieving “Heaven”. ROZETTA hates people who try to overpower her even if they are the same power as her or higher, having been shocked and angered that Jones can move in her stopped time. Nevertheless, ROZETTA uses these counters as an advantage to make sure Jones is defeated. Despite ROZETTA having a stable relationship with her comrades, she doesn’t care about them much as they were only a step closer to her plans and is still callous about human life and kills anyone who fails her, such as F.E. and Adrian, who both became victims of her powers. To her minions, they followed her orders for either her charisma, her promises such as fame, respect, immortality, money, power, and talent, her past connections with DreamLife, helping her as they were allies with her once, or all of the above. After using the Meteor Gear and later “awakening” her stand, ROZETTA has can become more egotistical and insane now that she has become most superior being in the world and sneers and mocks those who try to defeat her ever-evolving Stand, Eyes of Heaven. She also does not bother to hide the full scale of her insanity and past, saying that this is “the greatest high” as she brutally drills her skull with her index finger and monologues of herself during her final showdown with Jones respectively. In the end, ROZETTA, refusing to admit defeat and accept any concept of ''honor or revenge, believes that she is the only one who could stand up to the top with her powerful Stand and would do anything to win. “''MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!! WRRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!” - Eyes of Heaven Eyes of Heaven's Appearance: Eyes of Heaven ('アイズ・オブ・ヘブン''') is covered in purple and black metallic armor with a spiral on its helmet. It also has two star symbols on its knees like ROZETTA's and has several GACT inscriptions on its body. It has some spikes on the top of its helmet, shapes of clock faces on the back of its hands, and two tanks integrated in its back. It also has the Meteor Gear on its chest just like ROZETTA’s. Upon revealing part of its face, Eyes of Heaven seems to have a white skin color with black two lines on its mouth extending to the cheeks and blue glowing eyes. After awakening, its parts of its armor becomes white and it rides a golden chariot with a white horse whenever ROZETTA goes very fast. Besides that, both ROZETTA and Eyes of Heaven wield another Stand, Violet Passion, which appears as a bunch of purple spiked thorns around their hands. This Stand used to belong to Denise Daniels, the late former director of S.A.R.A. and ROZETTA’s mother, but she is unable to use or know her Stand due to her death, but she plays a huge role posthumously in the story. Eyes of Heaven’s Personality: Eyes of Heaven has little to no personality like other Stands, but it likes conversing to ROZETTA at times and smiles whenever it does something brutal and violent of its pleasure. After “awakening”, Eyes of Heaven is more open to do the “talking” for ROZETTA (who is actually speaking through the Stand) and sadistically smiles and laughs manically of its newfound power. Its Stand Cry is, "MUDA MUDA MUDA...!" and it will sometimes say "WRRYYYYY!!!" Powers and Abilities: Due to having the Gear System attached to her body, ROZETTA can unleash powerful attacks, run faster, think quicker, bend her body, and control the emotions of others. The Power Gear turns ROZETTA's body and object she touches into a powerful weapon, the Speed Gear makes ROZETTA run fast and see slowed time, the Intelligence Gear doubles ROZETTA's IQ into making her think like a computer, the Agility Gear makes ROZETTA avoids any incoming threats and use her body to reach through high or cramped spaces, and the Emotion Gear makes the people around her with or without any emotion. ROZETTA can also regenerate due to her injecting herself with a faulty superhuman serum that can give only a weaker ability to her. She can also absorb the blood of others that can simply heal her wounds and injuries quicker. These powers became stronger thanks to her relations to her brothers and sisters, or the neohumans. Using Violet Passion, ROZETTA can obtain important information from objects to learn about threats and must directly contact someone with her Stand in order possess them, putting them under her will and temporarily powering them up, but weakening their coordination and accuracy as a result. The buds created by the Stand controlling them are located in the brain, and it could be fatal for both the victim or anyone who tries to remove it, as it may tear apart the former’s brain without warning and go after the latter’s with its tendrils. Those with very high precision or powers that don’t directly touch the bud may have a very high chance of removing it, although the bud can still try to attack the offender. It's not only that as her Stand, Eyes of Heaven, can primarily stop and “glitch” time, provide messages and information for ROZETTA, create brief illusions with a fog-like mist), possess others with Violet Passion (a Stand that formerly belonged to Daniels, although she never knew and used it prior to her death), and steal powers and memories from others in the form of DISCs or use them at people for other purposes (such as a mind control or music DISC). Eyes of Heaven can go 10 meters from its user and is said to be stronger and faster than King Platinum. However, it is unclear if this is an aspect of ROZETTA's immortality or simply having greater experience with her Stand. In the time stop, ROZETTA uses knives or Eyes of Heaven’s fist as a weapon of choice to perform executions to her victims and as everything in time is stopped completely, ROZETTA can float in her stopped time as the forces affected by the time stop are unable to affect her. The time stop can only move if ROZETTA moves, although the seconds counted are portrayed as her perception of them, unlike Jones and Cathy, who can move in a human’s perception of seconds. After inheriting the superhuman serum’s powers from her robot clone, ROZETTA and Eyes of Heaven have the ability to conjure electricity, which can be used to quicken the Stand’s attacks and for her to brutally outpunch enemies. She can also exploit the electricity by use her fingers to quickly absorb the blood by creating electric currents at the arteries and veins and partially manipulate her victims into following her orders. Upon using the Meteor Gear along with taking Jordan’s heart, ROZETTA's powers have increased and her Stand has access to more abilities such as manipulating gravity, creating Berzelium constructs such as knives, and inverting surfaces. However, as the Meteor Gear is incomplete, its powers take time to activate and it is prone to be easily damaged by powerful attacks, making ROZETTA weaker and susceptible to physical and mental damage, although they were overcome with ROZETTA becoming more powerful from absorbing Denise’s blood. To protect her, Eyes of Heaven makes her the center of a 3 kilometer radius that can shift a part of Grimsborough’s gravity as if it were a straight steep cliff, the dangerousness depending on how close people are near ROZETTA. ROZETTA can also deactivate at will, but it causes zero-gravity to occur around her field while making her freely float at her will, with others struggling to move in this state. Despite the evolution, Eyes of Heaven still retains most, if not, all of its powers as it can still seal powers in the form of DISCs and confuse others using its illusions. After evolving her Stand once more, ROZETTA is given absolute speed, time acceleration, and light manipulation. Thanks to them, ROZETTA can easily dodge and counter types of powers and attacks such as King Platinum’s time stop, inflict mortal wounds quickly, and accelerate everything in the universe including the team’s powers. These powers have no interest to her whatsoever, as ROZETTA is focused on Eyes of Heaven’s ability to reset the universe right towards to the “vanishing point” using its time acceleration. As a result of the completion of the Meteor Gear, ROZETTA’s scars from her previous Gear System heal and her previous powers increase to the point where ROZETTA may become nigh-omnipotent. However, if ROZETTA dies, the time acceleration will stop and everything affected by Eyes of Heaven will be reset back to the time of ROZETTA’s “ascension”, with everything affected by the Stand turning back to normal. The time acceleration can also be completely negated by an entity of similar power such as King Platinum (given that both opposing Stands have similar powers), although everything in the universe stops except for ROZETTA, the opposing entity, and other beings fortunate enough to become immune to this event. Despite this counter, the time acceleration is still present as ROZETTA can still perform fast and powerful attacks against Jones even in stopped time, but this can easily cancel the time stop and may put ROZETTA in a large disadvantage if she isn’t careful enough. The Meteor Gear: The Meteor Gear is made out of the same material that came from the meteorite, Berzelium, whose core is the main ingredient. This gear ignores the suppressive properties of the Berzelium and instead focuses on the enhancing properties. This Gear is multiple times the power of the Gear System that ROZETTA has completed, which gives her Stand, Eyes of Heaven, access and enhancements to new and original abilities. However, its incomplete and quick design is prone to be easily damaged, which may weaken and kill ROZETTA if it is destroyed. The only way to fully complete the Gear is to keep it active for 15 minutes, which will “awaken” Eyes of Heaven into an ultimate heavenly being. As long as the Meteor Gear is active and undamaged, ROZETTA’s powers will increase indefinitely. Eyes of Heaven’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: A) Eyes of Heaven: The New Moon’s Stats: (Destructive Power: ∅/A, Speed: B (A with ROZETTA’s electricity), Range: B (3 kilometers), Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A) Eyes of Heaven: All from the World’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: ∞, Range: ∞, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: B) Category:Blog posts